


Talon Commits a Sex Crime

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Listen, Talon has several obsessions and stalks people in canon and I'm horny, okay?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Talon Commits a Sex Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:   
> Please read the tags for the love of god 
> 
> This is self-indulgent, and if anyone else knows my track record with "OC's" you'll know she's just me and she exists only to suffer.

Talon knew assault wasn't very becoming of him. Even among his group of thieves growing up, rape was not well liked. Stealing? Fine. Killing? You do what you gotta do. Rape was never necessary. Especially against other impoverished people; they were all suffering the same bad hand in life. Betraying your own for such a pointless reason was pathetic. 

Now, as a noble-  _ as a Du Couteau? _ It did not matter in the slightest. The general took what he pleased when he pleased it. With the wife away so often, it was common to hear the sobs of a maid late at night. Despite his unending respect for the man as an assassin, he had difficulties coming to grips with his proclivities. However, this was the culture of nobility! Mistresses were common practice. Servants ran a risk of being used like a toy at any time their owner sought fit. Slaves picked from the very slums where he grew up were often paraded around at parties like arm-candy! Talon could only be grateful that he was able to fight off such lecherous people when he didn't have the shield of status. It was a part of their culture he simply wouldn't participate in. 

At least that was what he thought. It was just a normal outing; skulking through the alleyways he was familiar with on his way back from the tavern. He didn't leave with anyone, much to his disappointment, as he was rather horny and aching to release some tension. He hadn't drank much, just a pint to finish his day. However on his way back to his house, he couldn't help but notice a girl, blonde, busty, a bit thicker than the average Noxian noblewoman. She didn't seem to be from around here. Perhaps Freljord? Maybe Piltover? 

It didn't matter though, as the longer Talon drank in her form, the more parched he got. He liked bigger women, or at least strong ones. Now, admittedly, Talon had some slight stalking tendencies. He frequently followed his older sister about,  _ just to make sure she was upholding the proper fighting techniques _ , and sometimes peeked into her room at night…  _ he didn't have any good excuse for that _ . It wasn't out of the ordinary for Talon to tail someone, but for him to stalk a complete stranger? That was new to him. 

Everything from the way she walked with her head healed proud, to the bounce in her breasts with every step. Her face was stern. Her hair was long and flowed almost like Katarina's. She looked strong, but like she could be overpowered. It was indescribable how badly he wanted to fuck her. 

Nonetheless he followed her under the cover of night, not making a sound. It wasn't until he found a very private pathway that he made a critical decision that he didn't ponder for nearly long enough.  _ Was he going to assault the woman?  _ In one rough grab the woman was pulled into the alleyway and onto the ground where Talon swiftly pinned her down and put a blade to her throat. 

She began yelling something in…  **something** , Talon wasn't sure. He could barely read his own language, learning another was off the table. She kicked and thrashed, clawing at his hands and fighting his grip so much so that he thought the bones in his hands might break. It was immensely attractive, but it ultimately meant nothing, when all he would have to do was press the knife down a little bit harder to get his point across. 

He finally pinned down her wrists, putting his knife back away into one of the many pockets on his cloak. She would cooperate, and if she didn't he was more than happy to fight. He peeled up her shirt to her breasts, chucklingly lowly at her pudgy tummy. Such an uncommon occurrence to see on the wealthier streets, as most of the noble women did anything to stay beautiful, even seeking mages to alter their appearances. It was honestly a breath of fresh air. And as he pulled up the shirt further he revealed her breasts, which were straining to escape her bra,  _ and Talon was happy to oblige _ . He reached behind her to unclasp the undergarment, picking up her breasts and massaging them roughly. He took the swollen nipple between his fingers and pulled on it, relishing her whimpers of either pleasure or discomfort. It didn't matter. 

All Talon knew was that he hadn't felt a lust like this in a long time. His cock throbbed and he couldn't wait to pull down his pants, freeing his erection and letting the woman see his length. He was aware it wasn't spectacular, but it still struck fear into the woman nonetheless. He swiftly pulled down her pants and took in the sight of her womanhood. Very hairy. Talon didn't mind that though, the appeal of a shaved pussy was lost after a few dozen hairless prostitutes and floozies made their way into his bed. 

Once again, she was exactly what he was looking for. She cried out at him once again, trying to knee him in the balls.  _ He really loved her fight _ . Unable to wait any longer, and fearing that someone would catch him, he lined his cock up and thrusted in. She screamed, and Talon chose to silence her with his lips. He wondered if she could taste the booze on his tongue. He didn't let his tongue linger for long though, knowing full well he was liable to have it chomped right off. He had given her a moment to adjust to his (average at best) size, but soon enough he became impatient again and started moving. She felt so tight and warm around his length, and just the view alone he got while fucking her, sandwiched between two thick thighs, eyeing down her massive rack and terrified face;  _ he could burst right now _ . 

Talon increased his tempo, grunting and smirking down at her, murmuring something about being “mine now" into her ear. The woman once again screamed in protest, and Talon was beginning to fear someone might actually come. If not to stop him then just to see who was involved. A noble might commit sex crimes, but they sure as fuck don't get caught. 

Talon moved his hands to her throat suddenly, pressing down gently on her windpipe at first and slowly increasing the pressure. She couldn't scream if she couldn't breath. She clawed at his hands desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gasped. Talon continued thrusting faster and faster. The position of cruel power he had over this woman was driving him mad. She was trapped under him, her life in his hands, and no amount of fight could save her from being  _ marked _ by him.  **It felt addictive.**

Talon bit his lip and let out an uncharacteristically pitiful whimper before cumming inside of her, pulling out as fast as he could to release his seed all over her body as well. While he didn't dislike the idea of cumming inside of her, he could still recognize that the world didn't need anymore Talons. It seemed like she came as well from how her walls continued to milk his length, however when he looked down and took away his hands, it seemed the woman had passed out. She was alive, but not by much…  _ He had better leave.  _

He scampered up to the rooftops and made his way back home as quickly and quietly as he could before anyone could know of his crimes. The guilt of his crimes didn’t linger in his mind nearly as much as it should have, only the  _ rush _ of it did. He found himself wondering if she would be around in town much longer. Would he be able to “visit” her again? Did she enjoy herself? A truly warped part of him envisioned some sick future with her by his side, as if he hadn’t blown that opportunity alongside his load. He fell asleep perfectly fine, it was only when he awoke that the sick feeling set in. His moral code was nearly non-existent, but he had broken his only rule, and on a complete stranger at that. Perhaps worse yet, Talon only wanted more. 


End file.
